


Fari by hpognerschultz on DeviantArt

by Eldikar_The_Magnificent



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldikar_The_Magnificent/pseuds/Eldikar_The_Magnificent
Summary: Fanart of Fari for All Hope Lost by MordorIsCallingI apologize for the quality of the scan. The scanner I have is extremely old and the computer used is even older. I will likely re-scan the image properly in the future. However in the meantime, I wanted to at least submit. I am a big fan of "All Hope Lost" and wanted to pay tribute to MordorIsCalling with a poor example of what Fari might look like. He did not come out as proper as I wanted. MordorIsCalling based Fari's look on the most handsome Gerard Butler. However, when I showed my husband, his first response was "He looks a little like my dad." Well, I love my father-in-law, and while he is a good looking man, he is not Gerard Butler. I apologize for that Phil.I really do wish the scan was a better quality. The paper moved while scanning, and no amount of adjusting seemed to help. The drawing also is far more 'harsh' looking than in person. The lines are much more soft. The more I think about it, the more I am convincing myself to stop over a FedEx and commandeer one of their high-end scanners.So I apologize to MordorIsCalling. I really do not feel this drawing does Fari justice.





	Fari by hpognerschultz on DeviantArt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MordorIsCalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorIsCalling/gifts).



> Fanart of Fari for All Hope Lost by MordorIsCalling
> 
> I apologize for the quality of the scan. The scanner I have is extremely old and the computer used is even older. I will likely re-scan the image properly in the future. However in the meantime, I wanted to at least submit. I am a big fan of "All Hope Lost" and wanted to pay tribute to MordorIsCalling with a poor example of what Fari might look like. He did not come out as proper as I wanted. MordorIsCalling based Fari's look on the most handsome Gerard Butler. However, when I showed my husband, his first response was "He looks a little like my dad." Well, I love my father-in-law, and while he is a good looking man, he is not Gerard Butler. I apologize for that Phil. 
> 
> I really do wish the scan was a better quality. The paper moved while scanning, and no amount of adjusting seemed to help. The drawing also is far more 'harsh' looking than in person. The lines are much more soft. The more I think about it, the more I am convincing myself to stop over a FedEx and commandeer one of their high-end scanners. 
> 
> So I apologize to MordorIsCalling. I really do not feel this drawing does Fari justice.

 

 

 

  
  


 

 


End file.
